Story for You
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Bagaimana kalau petualangan tim IT dimulai dengan kedatangan dua saudara kembar dari Tokyo? Yu dan Yui Narukami pindah ke kota kecil bernama Inaba. Siapa anak perempuan yang ditemui Yui di kereta? Bagaimana petualangan mereka bersama dua buah pemegang wild card itu?


**Story for You**

Genre : Adventure/Friendship

Pairing : Yu x Naoto | OC x Undicided

Rated : T

Persona © ATLUS

.

Chap 1, The Story Begin

.

_Tell me why you did it, Every dream falling apart_

_Tell me why you did it, After that promise…_

_Still aching, still aching_

_Oh baby I need your love—_

Suara lagu yang terdengar dari headset yang terpasang di telinga gadis berambut abu-abu itu terhenti saat seseorang menarik salah satu bagiannya dari telinga gadis itu. Pemuda berambut senada dengannya dan dengan model mangkuk, tampak tersenyum padanya.

"Nii-san, aku sedang mendengarkannya…"

"Kau ingin tertinggal kereta? Ini kereta terakhir menuju ke Inaba," pemuda itu terkekeh dan menunjuk pada kereta yang ada di sampingnya. Menepuk kepalanya, dengan segera berjalan bersama dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya saat ini, "kenapa kau tidak ikut pergi dengan ayah dan ibu ke Amerika?"

"Meninggalkanmu sendirian? Naah, tidak akan," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan badannya, "lagipula akan membosankan tanpamu, lebih baik pergi ke kota kecil bersamamu daripada harus ikut dengan ayah dan ibu."

"Dasar manja…"

"Biar saja," menjulurkan lidahnya dan tampak duduk saat mereka sampai di tempat duduk mereka. Kembali memasang headset yang tadi terlepas, gadis berambut abu-abu sedikit panjang dari bahu itu tampak kembali menikmati musik yang mengalun.

Namun segera menatap pemuda di depannya saat sepertinya pemuda itu tampak tidak sehat.

"Yu-nii-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit pusing—sebaiknya aku beristirahat saja," menghela nafas dan tampak benar-benar lelah, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu hanya diam dan menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "perjalanan kita masih jauh, kau juga seharusnya tidur Yui…"

"Baiklah kalau mengantuk~" dan Yu hanya menunduk sambil menghela nafas karena itu. Yui hanya tertawa melihat pemuda itu yang tampak perlahan tertidur dan meninggalkannya sendirian terbangun. Gerbong di tempatnya cukup sepi dan tidak ada siapapun yang berada disana selain mereka berdua, "benar-benar kereta yang sepi…"

"Maaf," suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang tersenyum manis padanya. Pakaiannya berwarna putih dan anehnya anak itu tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali.

"A—ah ada apa?"

"Apakah nee-chan bisa membantuku?" Yui memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak perempuan itu. Tanpa permisi, ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Yui dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakangnya. Sebuah map berwarna biru yang berisikan sebuah kertas.

"Nee-chan mau menandatangani ini?"

"Eh?" Yui tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan tampak melihat kearah isi map itu. Sebuah kertas dengan beberapa kalimat yang tertulis disana.

'_I choose this fate of mine own free will'_

_"Eh? Apakah ini sejenis questioner?"_

_Menatap gadis itu yang hanya tersenyum, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum pada akhirnya menandatangani tanpa tahu maksud dari kalimat itu. Tampak senang, anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan mengambil map biru itu._

_"Terima kasih nee-chan, sampai bertemu lagi!"_

_'Anak yang manis,'__ tersenyum dan mengangguk, Yui tampak melihat bagaimana anak itu segera keluar dari gerbong itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Melihat kearah jam tangannya, saat ini sudah pukul 12 malam dan hujan deras juga mengguyur di luar gerbong._

_"Sejak kapan hujan…"_

.

_Sementara Yu yang terakhir kali ingat kalau ia berada di dalam kereta tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebuah mobil Limo yang entah membawanya kemana. Melihat seorang kakek tua dan juga seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang dan bergelombang yang duduk manis di sampingnya._

_Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya—bukan hanya itu._

"_Jadi, kontrak apa itu?"_

_Mendapatkan kontrak yang isinya sama seperti adiknya, bedanya bertemu dengan seorang pria tua yang berhidung panjang dengan seorang asisten di sampingnya yang cantik. _

"_Satu hal yang akan membuat takdirmu berubah, tempat ini bukanlah tempat biasa namun lebih seperti tempat yang berada diantara mimpi dan juga kenyataan," Yu masih menatap bingung kakek itu namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia menandatangani kontrak itu dengan banyak tanda tanya yang bersarang di fikirannya._

"_Asistenku Margaret akan membantumu dalam perjalananmu yang baru…"_

"_Senang berkenalan dengan anda," perempuan berambut ikal itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya, dan Yu hanya mengangguk saja. _

"_Ini adalah kunci yang akan membawamu ke ruangan ini," entah sejak kapan di tangannya tampak sebuah kunci yang bersinar biru velvet, "nah, sampai kita bertemu lagi…"_

.

"…san… Yu-nii-san!"

Yu tampak tersentak saat mendengar suara perempuan berambut abu-abu itu. Menatap sekeliling, sekali lagi ia hanya berada di kereta seolah ia tidak pernah pergi dari tempatnya. Menatap Yui yang menghela nafas, ia melihat jendela yang tampak terpantulkan cahaya matahari pagi—atau sore?

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hampir seharian penuh! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membangunkanmu untuk makan pagi dan siang," Yu tampak menatap gadis itu yang tampak terlihat panik. Baru kali ini ia tertidur selama itu, tentu saja adiknya itu sampai panik. Melihat kearah jam tangannya, pukul 4 sore.

Wow, 16 jam tertidur, bukanlah rekor yang perlu dibanggakan…

"Lihat, kita sudah sampai!" menunjuk pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya, dimana paparan beberapa rumah dan juga pegunungan, tampak tidak terlalu banyak bangunan tinggi bahkan bisa dihutung dengan jari, "ngomong-ngomong paman akan menjemput jam berapa?"

Yu mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya dan melihat pesan dari pamannya.

"Dia sudah menunggu dari jam 4, jadi kita akan bertemu dengan paman setelah turun."

.

"Aku tahu kalau ini adalah kota kecil, tetapi tidak menyangka kalau akan sesepi ini," Yui menoleh sekeliling namun sangat sedikit orang yang ada disana. Yu tampak hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menuju keluar dari stasiun.

"Dimana—"

"Hei, disini!" suara itu membuat dua kakak adik itu menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam keabu-abuan dengan janggut pendek. Melambai pada mereka, dan mereka segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kalian datang juga, aku adalah adik dari ibu kalian. Namaku adalah Doujima Ryoutaro."

"Salam kenal paman," keduanya berbicara bebarengan dan menunduk bebarengan juga. Doujima hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan kalian saat kalian masih kecil. Mungkin kalian tidak ingat," seorang anak perempuan yang berambut cokelat diikat dua tampak bersembunyi di belakang kaki Doujima, membuat Yui yang pertama kali melihatnya tampak menunduk.

"Ah, siapa anak manis ini?"

"Ini adalah anakku, namanya adalah Nanako. Dimana salammu?" Doujima menoleh pada Nanako yang tampak malu-malu sebelum bergerak dan menatap kedua kakak adik itu.

"…'lo…" suara itu pelan dan tidak jelas, dan dengan segera anak itu tampak bersembunyi kembali di kaki Doujima. Yui yang memang menyukai anak kecil tampak tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

"Tahan diri Yui…"

Dan gadis berambut abu-abu itu tampak mengembungkan pipinya karena perkataan kakaknya. Doujima tertawa sebelum menunjuk pada mobil yang ada di dekat sana.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi saja ke rumah agar kalian bisa beristirahat?"

.

Perjalanan cukup jauh dari stasiun menuju ke rumah Doujima. Saat Yu melihat kearah adiknya yang tampak duduk di sampingnya, Yui malah tertidur dengan nyenyak padahal baru 10 menit mereka berada di mobil.

'_Yah, mungkin ia kurang tidur di kereta,'_ menghela nafas dan melepaskan jaketnya untuk dipakaikan sebagai selimut untuk Yui. Menoleh pada depan saat Nanako bergerak tak tenang di kursinya.

"Kau ingin ke kamar mandi?" dan satu pukulan melayang ke pinggang Doujima yang langsung mengaduh, "kita akan isi bensin dulu, kau bisa ke toilet disana," Doujima melihat Yu dan Yui yang ada di belakang dari kaca spion, "apakah Yui-chan tidak ingin pergi ke kamar kecil?"

"Ia tidak suka dibangunkan, biarkan saja paman…"

"Baiklah."

.

_Saat di kereta, Yu yang terkirim ke dalam Limo itu. Dan sekarang, Yui bahkan juga terkirim ke dalam limo dan bertemu dengan kakek tua berambut putih dan hidung panjang itu namun kini bersama dengan seorang pria tampan yang berambut putih pendek disisir ke belakang._

"_Sangat kebetulan memiliki dua tamu dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan," Igor yang saat itu melihat Yui hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, membuat Yui bergidik ngeri karena senyuman itu. Bukan karena takut apa, tetapi seperti om-om pedophile yang mengincar mangsa._

"_Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak ini," Yui menatap kertas yang diberikan anak perempuan berambut putih di kereta tadi dengan mata membulat, "itu artinya, kau akan mendapatkan perjalanan yang mengubah takdirmu."_

"_Dalam hal baik, atau buruk?"_

…

"_Itu tergatung dengan pilihan yang akan kau lakukan nanti," Igor masih menatap Yui dengan senyuman penuh arti yang semakin membuat Yui bergidik ngeri dan ingin terjun dari limo itu, "dan karena kau adalah tamu kami, aku akan memberikanmu ini,"—Yui melihat sebuah kunci yang muncul di tangannya— "benda yang bisa digunakan untuk datang ke tempat ini lagi."_

_Yui hanya mengangguk saja._

"_Dan asistenku Theodore, akan membantu perjalananmu," Yui menatap asisten yang dimaksud, pria tampan berambut putih yang tampak duduk setia di samping Igor, "sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan, anakku…"_

.

"Kami juga membutuhkan part time di tempat ini. Kalau kau tertarik kau bisa mendaftar…"

Yui yang tampak baru bangun dari tidurnya melihat kalau mobil berhenti berjalan dan tampak terparkir di pom bensin. Mengucek matanya, melihat kearah kakaknya yang baru saja bersalaman dengan seseorang. Sepertinya ia terlihat kurang sehat.

Dengan segera membuka jendela mobil di samping Yu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nii-san?" sepertinya Nanako juga tampak cemas dengan keadaan Yu. Berarti ini bukan perasaannya, "apakah kau terlalu banyak tidur hingga lemas?"

"Tidak, mungkin hanya mabuk darat saja," Yu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengatur nafas. Yui tampak tidak terlalu percaya, namun pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang…"

.

Malam hari hanya diisi dengan makan malam berempat dan juga beberapa kejadian seperti telpon yang membuat Doujima pergi malam-malam dan meninggalkan Nanako sendirian. Yu dan Yui jadi memikirkan bagaimana kalau mereka tidak ada disini. Tidak mungkin Nanako hanya sendirian disini bukan.

"Ayah bekerja menjadi detektif disini, dan dia cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini…"

"Begitu, jadi biasanya kau sendirian di rumah?" Yui bertanya dan Nanako hanya mengangguk. Keadaan menjadi sunyi sebelum Yui mengambil remote dan segera menyalakan TV menuju ke iklan Junes. Yang tentu saja membuat Nanako senang dan bernyanyi.

"Nii-san, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja? Kau terlihat sangat lelah dari pom bensin tadi…"

"Aku sudah memasang futon di kamar kalian. Kamar onii-san ada di dekat tangga dan sebelahnya adalah kamar onee-san," jawabnya lalu dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yu dan juga Yui. Yu segera naik ke atas meninggalkan Yui dan juga Nanako.

"Kau bisa ceritakan beberapa tempat yang ada di kota ini Nanako-chan?"

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, lagipula aku ingin mengenal lebih jauh sepupuku yang manis ini bukan," Nanako tampak sedikit terkejut namun pada akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

_Kabut…_

_Tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia lihat disekelilingnya selain kabut tebal. Siluet orang-orang yang juga disana tampak terlihat namun ia tidak mengenal siapapun. Ia tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat, ia bahkan cepat melupakan seseorang karena sifat ayah dan ibunya yang banyak berpindah tempat._

'_Siapa mereka…?'_

"_Ia akan menyerang lagi!" suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Yui menoleh. Sekali lagi tidak ada sosok yang terlihat jelas, namun yang satu itu tampak bisa ia tebak siapa. Itu adalah kakaknya, namun saat ia mencoba untuk melangkah, seolah sesuatu seperti menahan tubuhnya._

"_Nii-san!"_

"_Izanagi!" saat teriakan itu terdengar, tampak sesosok makhluk besar muncul di belakang siluet kakaknya dan bersiap dengan pedang panjangnya yang mengarah padanya. Matanya membulat, tubuhnya gemetar saat sosok itu semakin mendekat._

"_Ti—tidak…" saat pedang itu terhunus padanya, gadis itu hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan erat, "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"_

_._

"YUI!"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak saat matanya membuka dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya lagi dengan sosok kakaknya yang tampak mencoba untuk membangunkannya dan tampak panik. Mimpi, semua yang ia lihat tadi adalah mimpi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mimpi burukkah?"

"Y—ya, maaf membuatmu khawatir nii-san," Yui tampak bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit merasa pusing. Ia tidak pernah melihat mimpi seperti itu, ia benar-benar takut dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpi itu.

"Seragammu sudah jadi, kita akan berangkat jadi bersiap-siaplah," Yui hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil seragam yang tergantung disana. Yu menatap adiknya sebelum tersenyum dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

.

"Maaf Nanako-chan, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk membuat makanan," Yui yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dan melihat Yu yang sudah mulai sarapan dengan sepupu kecilnya itu. Nanako hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa membuat sarapan sendiri!"

"Dimana paman Doujima?" Yui menoleh kekiri dan kekanan namun tidak menemukan pamannya itu yang tampak tidak sama sekali ada di rumah itu.

"Otou-san sedang pergi karena ada pekerjaan. Biasanya ia akan pulang malam atau mungkin sore," jawab Nanako sambil memakan roti yang ada di depannya. Baik Yu maupun Yui hanya terdiam sebelum Nanako memecahkan keheningan disana, "bukankah kalian akan ke sekolah hari ini? Sekolahku berada di arah yang sama."

"Ah, baiklah…"

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Nanako di tengah jalan menuju ke sekolah mereka, Yu dan juga Yui hanya berjalan dalam diam dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat keadaan disekeliling. Banyak yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka.

"WHOAAAAA—" suara itu membuat Yui menoleh untuk menemukan sebuah sepeda yang melaju kearahnya dari belakang. Sebelum bisa menabrak, Yu segera menarik tangan Yui dan membuatnya keluar dari jalur sepeda namun sepeda itu melaju dan menabrak tong sampah yang ada di dekat sana.

"Apakah ia tidak akan apa-apa nii-san?"

"Itu sakit, tetapi sebaiknya tidak berurusan dengan yang aneh-aneh di hari pertama," Yu hanya sweatdrop melihat pemuda berambut cokelat yang ada disana. Yui yang juga ikut sweatdrop hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan kembali sambil melihat kearah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

.

"Duduklah ditempat kalian masing-masing," guru bergigi tonggos tampak masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas sementara Yu dan juga Yui tampak berada di belakangnya. Yui memang sering memanggil Yu sebagai nii-san tetapi kenyataannya adalah Yui dan Yu sepasangan saudara kembar, "sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk perkenalan. Tetapi, aku terpaksa mengenalkan kalian pada dua orang siswa dan siswi baru yang datang dari Tokyo. Jangan berfikir akan lebih menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menanyai mereka berdua hanya karena mereka berdua adalah seorang pecundang dari kota besar. Kalian berdua segeralah memperkenalkan diri dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat!"

Yu mencoba untuk menahan Yui yang sudah naik pitam dan mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi karena perkataan 'pecundang' itu. Seburuk apapun guru di Tokyo, tidak akan ada yang mengatai muridnya dengan sebutan pecundang.

"Namaku adalah Yui Narukami…" Yu menatap adiknya yang tampak tenang dan hanya menghela nafas.

"Namaku adalah Yu Narukami salam ke—"

"Dan aku bukan pecundang dari kota, jadi maafkan aku kalau mengecewakan sensei," dengan senyuman yang dibuat semanis mungkin namun mengandung sarkasme tingkat tinggi, membuat semua orang tampak _sweatdrop_ dengan itu.

"Oke, cukup kalian orang-orang kota yang memuak—"

"Maaf sensei!" suara itu membuat guru tonggos berbalik begitu juga dengan Yui dan Yu yang menghela nafas karena Yui belum sempat mengamuk karena kalimat kedua yang keluar dari guru mereka. Seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat pendek tampak mengangkat tangannya, "apakah murid pindahan itu bisa duduk di sebelahku dan juga Yosuke?"

Menunjuk pada kursi yang ada di sampingnya dan juga di belakangnya sebelum guru bernama Morooka itu berdecak kesal dan menoleh pada Yui dan juga Yu di sampingnya.

"Kalian lihat bukan? Cepat masuk ke dalam dan kita akan memulai pelajaran yang pasti kalian fikir memuakkan ini," Yu mengangguk dan tampak menarik Yui yang masih akan meledak sampai kapanpun. Yu duduk di sebelah Chie, dan Yui duduk di sebelah Yosuke yang tampak membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ia benar-benar menyebalkan ya…"

"Begitulah," Yu hanya tersenyum saat diajak berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Namaku adalah Chie Satonaka, senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Yui yang melihat itu sedikit iri karena teman sebangku kakaknya cukup terbuka untuk menyambutnya sementara pemuda di sampingnya tampaknya tidak berdaya karena tertabrak sepeda tadi.

Ya, ia sadar kalau itu adalah pemuda yang ada di jalanan tadi.

'_Sepertinya hari-hari ini akan berlalu dengan hal yang membosankan…'_

{ To be Continue }

Hm, jadi saya bikin pertama kali di fandom Persona Series, tentang Rewritenya Persona 4 dengan MCnya dua, cewe sama cowo. Dan kenapa ada anak kecil yang muncul saat di kereta dan mendatangi Yui? Mungkin semua pembaca sudah tahu siapa anak itu :D

.

Ngomong-ngomong perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Inaba itu memang saya perpanjang jadi 16 jam-an soalnya mau bikin scene Yui ketemu anak kecil itu pas tengah malam dan pas hujan ;)

.

BTW ada yang familiar sama scenenya Yui sama anak kecil itu~? ^^

.

Dan kalau ada yang mau lihat gimana muka Yui, itu ada gambarnya yang jadi sampul cerita *tunjuk atas* yang pake hp buka ini :D

imgur 3JJAoss

.

Saya sangat menginginkan review dari anda jika berkenan :D


End file.
